To Talk
by Revanite201
Summary: Bobby has restless nights since Alcatraz and spends most of the nights eating Ice Cream, but who should he encounter for the first time since Alcatraz the next night? POST-X3, Pyro and Iceman Bromance.


**_X-Men: The Movie_**

**_A/N: Shout out to Rain2009 and her awesome X-men Fiction 'Tangled Webs'! Check it out readers!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

To Talk  
By Revenite201

Bobby still had nightmares about the war, about Alcatraz. Iceman was fighting his best friend turned arch-nemesis Saint-John Allerdyce, better known as Pyro. It always ended the same way,

_Pyro pushed all of his might into his stream of fire pushing the Iceman down to his knees, trying to hold up his defensive stream of ice._ "You're_ in way over your head Bobby!" Pyro snarled, "You should just go back to school!"_

_Bobby Drake unlocked his true mutant potential that night as his whole body hardened into ice, not even the intense heat from his former friends pyrokinesis to melt through. He grabbed the pyromaniac's wrists, and they were instantly frozen solid. Iceman stood to his feet almost towering over Allerdyce by a few inches his expression turned to shock and Bobby delivered a final blow by headbutting his arch nemesis. His rock solid ice form collided with Pyro's exposed head with a terrible 'crack' from John's skull,_

_"You should've left..." Bobby spat as John fell to the rubble riddled ground._

That was when Bobby woke up violently, his chest heaving and cold sweat pouring down his face. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way, John Allerdyce was a traitor and a murderer. But the Cryomancer remembered all the good times before the war, when John was just the harmless rebel of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

When he woke up this night, he was careful not to wake Rogue, who slept peacefully next to him. Before she returned when she was still a mutant, Bobby and Kitty Pryde have been getting close but in the end they came to only as brother and sister figures as Kitty's heart still belonged to someone else. Now with Rogue back and being able to touch, Bobby and her have felt closer than ever.

Like some nights when Bobby couldn't sleep, but since the end of the war since then has been every night, Bobby would go downstairs into the kitchen and have some late night ice cream straight from the carton. When he flipped on the lights to the kitchen, he opened the freezer to look for his frozen treat but only to see there wasn't any,

"It's not there. I kinda wanted to see what your _late night _ice cream sessions is all about..." A young voice spoke. Bobby turned towards the voice to see John Allerdyce sitting at the granite island, plopping a big spoonful of Baskin Robbin's rocky road into his mouth. "Mmm, it's relaxing," John smirked turning his head towards the Cryomancer, "Sorry but, we're fresh out." He dropped the spoon in the carton and pushed the empty carton aside,

Bobby narrowed his eyes, "Pyro!" he snarled. Bobby then caught a glimpse of someone laying on the floor next to the table limp with a pretty good hole in the center of his forehead, "Logan?!"

Pyro smirked again, "He's fine, alive..." he held up a 44 magnum, "Just out cold... One slug gives us a good 30 minutes." Pyro set the weapon on the table,

"For what?" the Iceman asked. Pyro's face became stern, serious,

"To Talk." He spoke, "But Bobby if you make me kill you, you will not go alone," Pyro reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver bullet with a sharp point and set it next to the magnum, it was an adamantium bullet. "Sit," Pyro ordered.

Bobby slowly moved to the granite island and sat across from his former friend, "Are you gonna kill me, after our _talk_?"

"If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you this morning..." Pyro said. "Now... Do you consider yourself a good person, Bobby?" He asked. Bobby flinched, "Even during the war?"

Bobby Drake sighed, "I-I think..."

Pyro quirks an eyebrow, "Then why is there doubt in your answer?" Iceman didn't answer, "What did you call our friendship?"

Bobby sighed, "A blessing..."

Pyro's expression didn't falter, "And you still believe that, don't you?"

Bobby's face was emotionless, "Yes..."

"Even during Alcatraz?"

"Yes..."

"But you still left me there, to die?"

Bobby's face fell, "Y-yes..."

"Why?" Pyro asked,

Bobby sighed again, "I don't know... I guess I was just jealous." Pyro gave a skeptical look, "Jealous of what you and Kitty had... I wanted that. For Rogue and I..."

Pyro began clicking the lid of his precious Zippo, "But now you do... But at what cost?"

Bobby's eyes watered, "Two friends... You and Kitty..."

Pyro nodded, "Would you have saved me from Alcatraz before it was destroyed?"

Bobby wiped his eyes, "Yes..."

"Then let me ask you again, Do you consider you a good person?"

Bobby tightened his fists, "Yes."

Pyro sat straighter in his chair, "Then let me ask you another question, Popsicle... How does a good man decide when to kill?"

Bobby scanned his thoughts before rising up to speak, "If people wish any harm to my family I would do whatever it takes to stop them, but other than that killing would just... It would make you sink to a new low, Mutant... and man."

Pyro smirked and looked down at the Magnum, he shoved the gun across the granite island to Bobby. Pyro took the adamantium bullet and tossed it into the empty ice cream carton. Bobby looked puzzled as he picked up the weapon, he checked the cylinder, and it was empty.

"I've been on quite the adventure after Alcatraz," Pyro said zipping up his leather jacket that had an emblem of an eagle on the biceps and the lettering _S.H.I.E.L.D. _on the front pocket. "First it was prison, then _he _came. After that, I was moving from one city to the next, learning, training, and I ask myself, for what? I did what I did and I was going to suffer for it. But you managed to help clear it up for me... My new job I need to protect those I love and gave me the courage to visit this place again... That and the X-Men is on threat watch."

Bobby stood silent sitting at the table, astounded, "Stay frosty Iceman." Pyro said walking out of the kitchen,

"What about Kitty? Ain't you going to see her?" Bobby asked,

John stopped and looked back, "Now that Iceman is yet another question..."

_Fin_


End file.
